Shipping companies are increasingly using computers to perform tasks. But this may require each shipping company to run their own software, on their own computers, to perform such tasks. Thus, each company may have to purchase expensive hardware and software; stay on top of security, software, and hardware updates; and devote considerable time and resources (e.g., money and IT personnel) to maintaining their computer infrastructure. What is needed is a faster, cheaper, and more convenient way to perform shipping-related computer tasks.
Further, shipping goods has become increasingly complex. For example, as a company's suppliers and customers expand to neighboring states and locations around the world, it can become necessary to coordinate shipments among multiple different consignees, shippers, ports, and carriers. What is needed is a simpler, cheaper, and more efficient way to analyze shipment data and coordinate shipments among entities.